Holes, Bebop Style
by Dread Knight of The Lunar Sky
Summary: The Bebop world is being overpopulated by different dimensional peoples. There is something very wrong within the Bebop universe. Can our beloved crew of bounty hunters save the world? Yes, but not for free BIG TIME CROSSOVER


Disclamer: We don't own bebop or anything....yadda yadda yadda. We don't own the title either, *tear* blah, blah, blah. Why do you think this is a FANfic. DUH!  
  
A WORD FROM THE AUTHORS:  
  
Banana hammock  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
OUT ON A DECK OF a docked spaceship, out in the Mars ocean bay, there was a particular little girl, fishing with dental floss and a fish hook. She was tall and very skinny, her hair was unruly, and the color of wild carrots. She had large, curios golden eyes. She was humming a strange tune, and singing nonsense words...  
  
Circles and eyeballs  
  
Circles are pretty  
  
A tasty wonderful  
  
Just like black grapes please.  
  
The girl was none other that Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky IV, member of the notorious Bebop crew. She was sitting with her legs hanging off the side of the deck, staring off into the ocean blue. She often liked to fish staring at the endless sea, just letting her mind wander, traveling into the different worlds of her imagination.  
  
Then all of a sudden, she was jerked from her stupor as her hook caught something heavy, and made a soft clunk. Before she knew what was happening, Ed was soaring through the air and down into the water, still holding tightly on the floss, screaming the whole way down. She kept going deeper and deeper, but never let go because of her inccesent curiosity.   
  
Then, something severed the floss, and she rocketed out of the water, and landed flat on her butt back on the Bebop.  
  
"Ow that hurt Ed!"  
  
Right after Ed had landed, a girl dressed in a black, damp servent dress flipped out of the water and landed perfectly on the deck with a loud BANG.  
  
Somebody was coming up the stairs to the deck, and stomping their feet. A greenish haired man emerged, with a towel around his neck. He was shirtless ( A.N. Ahhhhhh shirtless Spike. *drool* sorry, back to the story...) And sweating as though he had just been training. He was a VERY well toned guy.  
  
"Ed!" he shouted, "I was TRYING to practice my moves. What the Hell is this racket!"  
  
"Ed is sorry Spike-Person."  
  
" Ed wha...what is that thing?"  
  
Just then the girl mechanically turned her head toward Spike.  
  
" My name is Dorothy, not thing, sir." She said icely.  
  
" Dunno, but its Ed's OK? I found it! No telling?"  
  
"Whatever." Spike said, and left.  
  
~ *~ *~ * ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~* ~*  
  
Spike shook his head as he went down the steps.  
  
"Ed has got to be nuts."  
  
"Hey! Spike!" called Jet, "Did you find out what that racket was?"  
  
"Sort of. Ed caught a girl fishing. Literally, she caught, as in on the line. I don't know, go see for your self. I have to get back to training. By the way, Jet, what are we eating?"  
  
"What else? Bellpeppers and beef." And with that, Spike went to his little 'area' and trained for awhile.  
  
"Jet, what was that? It threw off my dance groove I had going." Faye called  
  
"Am I expected to care?" Was Jet's reply  
  
"YES! You ARE! UGHH! MEN! I am leaving now!"  
  
As Faye was leaving, Ed walked in, trying to hide Dorothy, the mechanical wonder, behind a sheet, although she was walking, so the ruse did not go too well.  
  
"Are you leaving Faye-Faye?" Ed asked.  
  
"Yeah, I am...Um Ed, what is that?"  
  
"What's what? I don't have anything." as if to prove her point, she lifted her hands to show she had nothing.   
  
"No, I mean, what is under that sheet?" Faye wondered aloud.  
  
"Ms. Ed, they know I am here, may I remove this sheet?" Dorothy called.  
  
"NO! NO! Don't talk! They don't know you're here!" Ed cried.  
  
"Um, actually Ed, we know someone is under that sheet." Jet replied.  
  
"EIN!! Help!"  
  
Ein rushed in and started barking all around. While the others looked for a way to shut the dog up, Ed dragged Dorothy out.   
  
"Ed, come back! We could sell that thing for some woolongs! I could gamble again!" Faye yelled.  
  
While Faye went after Ed, Spike came out of his 'training,' or smoking session, he turned on the t.v.  
  
Paunch Welcome bounty hunters.  
  
Judy Shucks howdy y'all! We have some nice bounties today. Like this one for...  
  
1,000,000 woolongs!  
  
Paunch That's right! We have a major mechanical thing that fell from the sky! The government thinks it is a terrorist group. Several people were killed by this falling terror. Among the dead were:  
  
Legato Bluesummers  
  
Goku Son and  
  
Mikoto Shishio  
  
The origins of these people were unknown, but we found identification on their underwear. We did find it odd that, as today is Tuesday, all of these had last Friday's underwear on. Anyway, they are believed to have fallen from the sky, only to be crushed.  
  
Judy Well, thats all! Bye y'all!  
  
~ * ~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A.N.  
  
Well, how do you like? Katy and Caitlin Assotiation, please review and PLEASE! No flames, we are very sensitive people. Oh, for those who like Goku, sorry, he died, and there aren't any dragonballs here. Bye the way, there will be many other characters to join along, see how many you recognize. And yes, all three of those guys deserved death. Legato better have gone to heaven because hell would be bliss for him. Anyway, we will update, when you review. BYE!! 


End file.
